Bluish
by DasKatze
Summary: A MYSIMS/MYSIMS KINGDOM STORY. Full summary inside. I title all of my stories by the song I listen to a lot while writing or thinking up stories/chapters. Song Bluish by Animal Collective. Rate and reviews would be appreciated. Rated M for strong, vulgar language and sexual themes and/or references that may be unsettling and make others feel uncomfortable .
1. Plans and Vampires

**Hi, everyone! Welcome to my 3rd MySims/MySims Kingdom story! This is an entirely different story that I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun reading ^^ Mari and the other 5 friends move into Spookane and then take a trip to visit Rusty in Cowboy Junction. Rusty eventually falls in love with Mari and, well, shit will happen later. I won't tell you what happens ;) You'll find out for yourselves. Ehh...not sure if this chapter got off to a good start... I wasn't in my best mood, but I promise I'll write better.**

**Any character you recognize from the EA games MySims and MySims Kingdom are not mine!**

* * *

_~Mari P.O.V~_

It's been about 7 months since I've moved into Simstown and I gotta say, I love it here! I've grown up and lived a very hard life with only one friend and abusive parents, but living here makes me feel like I can have a fresh start although it's 16 years later…

That's right, I'm 16 years young and still goin' strong no matter what comes in the way. I've been living almost anywhere and everywhere after I escaped my parents when I was 10. I lived with my one friend for a while and eventually left her to see the world…well, make that nation. I've only been to one other country, and that's Canada! I'm certainly not homeless by any means as I have come from a rich family and it just so happens that when I ran away, I took all my parents money and that's a lot of money! I rented out hotel and motel rooms to stay in, bought new clothes, fed myself and everything all up ro 7 months ago when I first moved in, and I'll say, I ain't goin' anywhere.

"Yo! Mari! Come on over, we're all about to talk about our next trip!" shouted Rob from the outside of my home. My friends Rob, Blaine, Goth Boy, Raven, and Ray are recent high school graduates, so they're only 2 years older than I am. We all like to take trips together to the different islands around the kingdom and Goth Boy even found a nice new home in Spookane that he'll be moving to next week! Other friends of theirs named Carl and Yuki have even expanded their living space so we can all move there together! I'm pretty excited to say the least.

I bolted out my door and to the fountain in the middle of town where all my friends were chatting up a storm about God only knows what. "Wassup, guys? What's the plan?" I asked, sitting down next to Raven. I'll just point out to you now that Raven is my BEST friend! She really gets me and gives out great advice here and there. Not to mention she's absolutely hilarious. The only bad side to her is that she's a complete slut, and I mean no offense. She's slept with nearly half of her grade and that only started when she was a freshman! I worry about her sometimes.

"OK, guys!" Goth Boy started as he plopped on the ground, "I came up with the idea that maybe we should go visit our old friend Rusty, eh?" Everyone but me agreed that it was a great idea. I merely said nothing since I had no clue who this "Rusty" was.

"Yeah, dude, that's a great idea! Damn, we haven't seen ol' Rusty since graduation! I think it would be cool to visit him." Blaine cheered. Goth Boy nodded at Blaine's query. "Yeah! But we shouldn't go until we all get settled in Spookane. Too much to do. So I say we head over there in about two weeks?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

I sat there and played with the locks on the side of my face for a while. I really wanted to know who Rusty was so I asked Raven, "Who's Rusty?" She turned to me and said, "He's a really, really good friend of ours! We met him on the first day of band camp our freshman year and we thought he was pretty cool so he stuck with us all four years. He lives over in Cowboy Junction."

"Oh, ok. Sounds cool!" Yes! I was actually rather excited to meet him. But first, we all needed to get ready for the great move overseas to our new island. Goth Boy stood up and stretched. "Well, that's enough of that. I think I'm gonna go home and try to get some more packing done. Blaine!" he turned toward Blaine and poked him in the shoulder, "You gonna come over?"

"Yeah, I'll come over and help. I got my packing done earlier today. See you guys tomorrow!" Blaine waved and walked with Goth Boy back to their house. Raven walked back to my house to hang out and spend the night and then tomorrow I was gonna help her pack too.

_~Goth Boy P.O.V~_

"What box should I put this piece of shit in?" Blaine was holding up my old-fashioned silver candle holder and waving it around like it was nothing. "Dude, stop, that was really expensive! Put it in the box with all the fragile stuff, but first wrap it in some bubble wrap." He nodded and did what I told him. Man, that Blaine. He and I have been best friends since we were 3 years old. It's pretty funny having a vampire as a friend too. Learning about the two vampire societies, their customs, their lifestyle…it's all so cool! I'll tell you everything there is to know about them:

There are two societies: Crimson Elite and Dark Moon. Crimson Elite is the society of the good vampires that work to protect our world from evil. They all worship God as their creator whereas Dark Moon worships no one. They like to be their own people, I guess. Blaine, of course, is apart of this society as well as Ray Jarret. Ooh, and you know what's neat? Apparently every once in a while a vampire must be sealed under a spell in a mausoleum to keep up with the generations. The spell keeps you asleep for 100 years and keeps you from getting thirsty for blood until you wake up. Blaine has had to do this a few times considering he was born in year 1038 A.D. Ray, on the other hand, is a new vampire that was born in 1994 so he won't be doing it for a long time. Oh, and we can't forget the Dark Moon society…

Dark Moon is, obviously, the clan of the evil vampires which wish to take control of the universe and wipe out the human race. Matthew Kai would be apart of that society. Yeah, that's right. Matthew Kai is a vampire. I'm sure you haven't heard that in any of the other stories, but it's true. Funny thing is that his parents weren't apart of Dark Moon. I guess you're born into it,huh? You can tell if you were born into the Dark Moon if you have red eyes or have a pitch-black shadow, or sometimes even both. It's pretty scary to say the least. Matthew Kai is absolutely insane and we all know it, but for some reason his society mistakes his insanity for genius. He was even knighted a Sir by the Master of the Dark Moon, Detlev Vayridge.

Sadly though, there are 12 million vampires to a society making there be 24 million vampire total but since the societies are in such a remote area and they are all immortal, the world rejects adding them to the world's population. But yeah, that's basically all I know about vampires. Wasn't this exciting to learn? I bet you forgot all about what Blaine and I were doing at my house!

"Alright, bro, I'm tired to I'm gonna head home and get some sleep. I'll text you tomorrow, 'kay?" Blaine yawned and he slowly made his way to the door. "Alright, see you tomorrow." He closed the door and I walked over to my bed, layed down on the dark crimson sheets, and fell asleep.


	2. On Our Way

_~Goth Boy P.O.V~_

This is it! Moving day! I couldn't be more excited about finally moving to Spookane with my friends. So far I think everyone else is just getting their shit ready to throw on the boat over in the forest, but right now I'm getting' my last look at this house before I leave it forever. Eventually I think the essence dude will tear this place down to make room for some more people, so it'll be good to take on last look around. This was a house I'd like to keep in my memory forever.

"Well, house, it's been fun," I began to say to myself, "but it's time we part ways. Auf Wiedersehen!" And with that, I grabbed my luggage, walked out the door, and drop the key to the house in Buddy's hand. He put the key in this pocket and saluted. "See ya, pal! Come back and visit sometime, ok?"

"Yeah, I will. You take care now, Bud. You've got my number." I said as I hugged the bellhop. He patted my back and saluted once more before I began walking towards Blaine's house. As I approached the black wooden door of his house, suddenly he came stumbling out the door with all of his shit and fell face first onto my shoes.

"Dude, what the hell, are you ok? What were you doing?" I asked, helping him up. He was panting and looking around frantically. "No time to talk! I gotta beat Ray to the boat!" Next thing I knew, he dated out to the boat in the forest with both bags in hand. I tell ya, I don't even know what I'm gonna do with that guy…

_~Raven P.O.V~_

"Ok, Raven, that's the last of it!" Mari wiped her forehead and put her hands on her hips. Finally, I was completely finished packing. Sure, it was last minute but at least I got shit done. I don't know what I would've done without Mari. Honestly, she's, like, my new best friend.

"Alright, cool. Will ya help me carry my stuff to the boat?" She nodded and picked up my black suitcase and followed me to our boat in the forest. This boat was a boat that all of us bought together at the beginning of summer so we can sail around to the different islands of the kingdom and stuff, so it's a pretty awesome boat. Mari and I loaded my stuff on the boat (her stuff was there before anyone else's) and then jumped in. Her and I both looked out at the same time as we both heard what sounded like two guys screaming. Believe it or not, it was Ray and Blaine racing each other to the boat at vampire speed.

"AAAHHHHH I'M GONNA BEAT YOU, RAY, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"AW, HELL NO, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"

They were pushing and shoving and sprinting their little vampire hearts out until Blaine hit the boat first and won. They were both exhausted and breathing heavily from their run. "Ah…I…I won, Ray. I b…beat you." Blaine punched Ray in the shoulder, "So HA!" Ray merely rolled his eyes and jumped in the boat with his stuff as Blaine soon followed. About 5 minutes later Rob and Goth Boy came together with their stuff and threw it in the boat as well.

Goth Boy took the wheel and looked back at us. "Alright, you guys ready to head off? You better be." He let down the sail and let the wind fly right into it, allowing us to pick up speed. He turned around the tight corners of the river and eventually flowed right down into the sea and within a matter of hours we'd be in Spookane. Holy fuck, I couldn't even tell you how excited I was to be getting out of this dump of a town. Well, I guess it really wasn't that bad, but Spookane is better. I was gonna miss my friends. I was already a bit sad since Violet left a couple weeks ago. She had to leave because she got…um…pregnant and she didn't want anyone to know about it so she went to move to Cutopia with her sister, Poppy. I feel bad for her. She's always kinda had a messed up life.

~.o.~

It was gonna be about another hour until we reach Spookane and Goth Boy handed the wheel to Ray so we could talk about…something. I don't even know what. He sat down in front of all of us and had a piece of paper and a pen. "So as you guys know there's gonna be, like, two places for us to stay: Yuki and Carl's swamp and my house. I can fit three more people in there since there are two back rooms that can be used for bedroom. There will, obviously, be two beds per bedroom so I'm gonna choose Blaine," he gave Blaine this really creepy look that I'll never understand between the two of them since they're so tight and have shitloads of inside jokes, "Mari and Raven. You guys get to hang with me in my house and then the Jarret twins are gonna hang with Carl and Yuki."

The Jarret boys high-fived each other and said a simultaneous "yes!" to themselves. Goth Boy turned around to look at them and put on his best fake sad face. "Y-you guys didn't wanna live with me after all…? Well, fuck you too." God, I've always thought since the day I met ol' Herman that he was one of the funniest guys I've ever met. Mari is pretty hilarious herself. Personally, I thought Rusty was the funniest of all of us, though. He has the best sense of humour.

"ANYway," Goth Boy said, turning back around, "who wants to room with me?" Mari raised her hand and waved it around frantically. "Meeee! I wanna room with you, Herman!" I giggled at her and glanced toward Herman, who had the cutest smirk on his face. Mar and Goth Boy have one of the best friend relationships I've ever seen. I'm really surprised they aren't in a relationship together. They're so cute!

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Blaine staring at me, so I looked over to him to see if he was gonna say anything to me. Sure enough, he said, "Ooooh, girl, that means we're gonna have a room togetheerrrr." Fuck. He was the last person I wanted to share a room with, but I wasn't gonna fight about it so I just sighed and said, "Yep. You better keep your mouth shut when we all go to bed, though. If I get insomnia because of you, you're out." He laughed hard and smacked his hand on the floor and stared at me with wide eyes. "And you better not masturbate in the middle of the night and keep us all awake."

Everyone gasped at the same time including me while Blaine just kept a smart-ass smirk on his face. "You bastard, that was totally uncalled for."

"Oh come on, Raven, we all know it's true."

"Shut up, guys." As soon as that embarrassing topic was over, we finally reached the dock of Spookane and right then and there we all knew we were home at last.


	3. Moving In

**At long last, Chapter 3! Honestly, I kinda forgot about this story after a while and thought about giving up on it, which is why it took me over half a year to post this. But, you know, it's summer and I've got nothing else to do. Plus I felt that I should finish this. It's only right. I think this story got off to a rocky start, but I'll try to get this back on track. **

* * *

_-Ray P.O.V-_

As soon as we pulled up to the dock, Blaine jumped out at vampire speed with all of his luggage and looked around. "Yo, where's the house?" he asked while still looking around like an idiot. Goth Boy squinted his eyes and shook his head towards Blaine in a "you are such a moron" manner. "It's right in front of you, dumbass. Use your damn eyes!"

Blaine looked a little towards the right and took a step back in surprise. Sitting in front of him was a large cathedral-like house with a few octagon windows and gargoyles along the roof. I thought, personally, that it was the coolest house I have ever seen. I was a bit jealous of Goth Boy, truthfully. All my brother and I got was a stupid swamp, but I guess I shouldn't complain. If Yuki and Carl can live there easily, then so can Rob and I. Goth Boy, Mari, Blaine, and Raven ran into their new home while I pulled Rob by the sleeve since he didn't seem to be paying attention to what was going on with all the gaming he's been doing. We crossed the stone bridge and I saw Carl and Yuki making dinner together.

"Aww, how precious," I said casually as I tilted my head to one side, "you two are cooking together! Ain't that the sweetest thing, Rob?" Carl chuckled and placed the wooden spoon in the cooking pot and walked over to greet my brother and I. "Hey hey! Great to see you two! How've ya been? Yuki and I were just makin' some dinner for the four of us!" I shook my head with a grin and continued to pull Rob fully towards the swamp. I dropped him in the dirt and he landed with a thud but still seemed far too interested in his game so, naturally, I took it away like a parent taking away a toy from their unprivileged child. "Rob," I started, "get the fuck up and be social. This is our new home, for Christ's sake so get used to it because we ain't goin' anywhere."

_-Mari P.O.V-_

Quite frankly, I was rather excited to be sharing a house with three of my best friends in the whole world! And I was even more excited to be sharing a room with Goth Boy. Man, I wonder what kind of crazy shit we'll get into. Right now, I had each one of my big blue and black checkered suitcases laid out on my bed, which still needed to be fixed up with my Triforce sheets and pillowcases. Goth Boy came up behind me and I felt him wrap his arms around me and lift me off the ground.

"BRO, WE GON' HAVE SO MUCH FUN BEING ROOMATES, LIKE, I CAN'T EVEN CALM DOWN RIGHT NOW!" he yelled as he spun me around until he threw me onto his bed. Every time he would mess around with me like that, I would instantly obtain this uncontrollable laughter no matter what he would do or say. He just has that kind of effect on people. As far as I know, his humour could never be matched, although Raven has told me otherwise.

After we got settled, Raven and I took a walk out to the ancient ruins that stood just a little ways down from our house. Her and I claimed a spot up atop a still-standing tower that seem unaffected by the rest of the rubble lying around it. "Yep, you're gonna get to meet Rusty next week." Raven patted my knee and smiled. "How are you feeling about that?"

"Well, honestly, I'm a little nervous." I said, a little uneasy. "I mean, I hear you guys talk about him all the time and I hear all these great things about him but, like, what do you suppose he'll think of me?"

"Pfff, there's nothing to worry about, kiddo. Rusty's nice to everyone who's nice to him. He's the greatest friend anyone could have. Just you wait, honey." Raven explained as she squeezed me tight and patted my knee once more. I guess talking with Raven about this makes me feel a little better about meeting Rusty and has actually got me excited rather than anxious to meet him. Guess I'll have to wait a few more days.


End file.
